¿quien es tu novio?
by CieloVioleta6366
Summary: santana y brittany han sido amigas con beneficios durante varios meses y las cosas parecen ir bien hasta que Britt consigue novio y decide terminar la relacion...aveces el amor de tu vida esta frente a ti sin que lo veas...solo necesitas un empujoncito ¿sera este el caso de las brittana


- Ahh, sigue, ahhh… ¡mas!... ¡ahí!... ¡justo ahí!, si follame, ¡follame Santana!... ¡duro!... ahhh – me encantaba cuando Brittany comenzaba a hablarme sucio

- ¿te gusta? – necesitaba escucharla decir cuánto le gustaba

- Me encanta San… ahhh… estoy a punto… ahhh… por favor… Ahh – mirar su cara de placer casi me hizo correrme en ese instante, pero quise torturarla un poco antes así

que comencé a moverme más lento; ella abrió los ojos de pronto y me miro feo, yo solo sonreí pero comencé a penetrarla más rápido y fuerte con mis dedos, ella pronto comenzó a gemir

nuevamente

- Déjate ir cariño – le susurre – anda apriétame duro… - no pude continuar porque el interior de Brittany se comenzó a contraer, llevándome al cielo mismo a mi también.

- Maldición – sisee mientras disfrutaba el orgasmo– ¡ahhh!

Caí sobre ella cuando termine por fin, pero rápidamente me di cuenta que ella sostenía mi peso así que me moví a un lado; ambas aun tratábamos de recobrar la respiración.

- Lo hicimos bien ¿no? – le dije de broma

- Siempre lo hacemos bien San – ella me siguió y ambas comenzamos a reír

Cuando me recupere por fin, voltee a ver el reloj de la mesilla de noche; me sorprendió ver lo tarde que era, en una hora más comenzaría mi turno en el trabajol y debería de ir a cambiarme antes a mi departamento

- Me tengo que ir – le dije a Britt mientras comenzaba a recoger mi ropa por la habitación, me sorprendí cuando encontré mis bragas encima de la lámpara - ¿Cómo llego esto aquí? – me pregunte a mí misma en voz alta mientras sonreía

- Santana… - comenzó a decir y yo gire a verla mientras que ella se mordía el labio inferior - ¿te puedes quedar?

- ¿Por qué? – le dije rápidamente, no encontraba la razón a que me pidiera eso – ¿necesitas algo?, ¿te sientes bien?

- Si…

- ¿Entonces por qué quieres que me quede?

- Por… por nada… olvídalo – me dijo rápidamente

- Britt lo lamento pero mi turno comienza en una hora, así que apenas me da tiempo de ir a mi departamento a asearme – me llego a la mente lo que puede que quisiera

Brittany, "insaciable como siempre" pensé, la mire pícaramente – lo siento cariño, pero si querías otra ronda, tendrá que ser otro día, ahorita me has dejado agotada.

Los ojos de Britt relampaguearon de repente, y su mirada que hasta ahora se veía un poco tímida, cambio de repente a una seria e inescrutable.

- Pues había pensado que podíamos volver a hacerlo – sonrió pero aun con la oscuridad me di cuenta que se veía molesta – ya sabes… como despedida

- ¿Despedida? – me había perdido de algo, pues no comprendía sus palabras

- ¿Acaso nunca escuchas lo que digo? – Ella me dijo sonriente – hace dos semanas te dije que quiero comenzar a salir con "alguien"

- Sí, me acuerdo – recordaba cómo me había platicado que un chico se le había acercado en la cafetería de su estudio – pero no entiendo de qué va esto, y ¿Quién es él?

- Ah, no lo conoces – movió sus manos como si no importara – pero de hecho ya me pidió ser su novia, y creo que le voy a decir que sí…

- Pues felicidades – le dije todavía confundida – me alegro que estés con alguien que quieras

- Ese es el punto San – me miro seria – que lo quiero, y quiero serle fiel en todos los aspectos

- ¿Fiel…? – Poco a poco mi mente empezó a hilar los comentarios - ¿Quieres decir?...

- Exacto – bajo la mirada – debemos dejar de vernos

- ¿Dejarnos? – Mi mente no reaccionaba – es un poco drástico no te parece; digo, lo nuestro ha ido de maravilla así como estamos; a mí no me molesta que tengas novio, podemos seguir viéndonos como siempre

- No – Alzo su vista hasta toparse con la mía y no me gusto lo que vi en ella "Decisión" – él no se merece que yo le haga eso, quiero empezar las cosas limpias, es por eso que hasta mañana le voy a decir que acepto ser su novia.

- ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? – le dije molesta – creo que estas son cosas con las que se inicia una platica

- Nosotros no la iniciamos… ¿recuerdas? – bueno, era un punto para ella, ya que en cuanto llegue a su departamento, solo comenzamos a besarnos sin tiempo ni siquiera para decir hola.

- Sabes a que me refiero – le dije molesta

- Lo lamento, pero ambas sabíamos que este día iba a llegar; lo hablamos desde el principio.

Eso era también cierto, cuando Brittany y yo habíamos decidido que nos gustaba la forma en que teníamos sexo, acordamos que nos seguiríamos viendo; pero que solo seria

sexo, ninguna relación por la que preocuparse, ambas teníamos vidas muy ocupadas sin tiempo para las relaciones; pero éramos humanas, con necesidades. De ese día ya ocho meses habían pasado pero hasta este momento no se me había ocurrido que ese acuerdo fuera lo más estúpido y tonto que habíamos hecho, puesto que debimos de haber acordado que nos seguiríamos viendo incluso aunque tuviéramos pareja. Ahora no me quedaba más opción que resignarme a dejar de verla.

- Pues entonces creo que esta es la despedida – le dije mientras me acercaba al lado de su cama – te deseo lo mejor con…

- No importa el nombre… – me dijo

- Está bien, como quieras – de todas maneras no me importaba saber el nombre del tipo que me quitaba mi diversión, me acerque a ella para darle nuestro último beso.

Tres semanas habían pasado, y mi vida se estaba volviendo algo estresante por así decirlo; me sentía enojada y ansiosa todo el tiempo, ni siquiera podía mantener una conversación civilizada con mis amigas; y lo peor es que no sabía ni siquiera a que se debía. Solo que lo que más me molestaba era justo cuando comenzaban a decirme que debía conseguirme una novia urgentemente porque me estaba volviendo una amargada; ¿para qué conseguirme una novia? ¿Para qué me dejara como me dejo Brittany?, bueno no éramos novias ni nada pero pues insisto en que ella me debió de haber avisado; o darme por lo menos más tiempo para asimilarlo… ,o más bien para que lo asimilara "mi vagina amante de chicas" que la verdad es que creo que era su inactividad lo que me tenía tan ansiosa.

Trate de empezar lo que tenía con Britt con otra mujer, para ser más específicos, con Marley; pero mi jugada no salió como esperaba, ya que al terminar de hacerlo me empezó a hablar acerca de novias y juró que hasta de matrimonio; le tuve que poner un alto enseguida, ¿Qué esperaba esta chica?, ¿qué permaneciera a su lado para siempre?, ¡por favor!, ¡si ni siquiera lo disfrute tanto!, no se parecía ni remotamente a lo que tenía con Britt. Siempre había pensado que ella y yo lo hacíamos magnifico, pero la verdad es que ahorita me estaba dando cuenta que la forma en que lo hacíamos era única, era como si ella y yo nos complementáramos a la perfección, ella siempre sabía lo que me gustaba y yo a la vez sabía que lugares tocar en ella para prenderla en un instante. ¡Y ahí iba otra vez con la rubia!, debía de dejar de pensar en ella si no quería que mi vida sexual se fuera por el caño.

- San… Santana… - mi hermana no dejaba de agitar sus manos frente a mí, reaccione y la mire feo

- ¿Qué quieres Rachel? – le dije seria, no me gustaba como me trataba últimamente, cuando no me estaba molestando acerca de mi estilo de vida, me estaba tratando de aconsejar sobre buscarme una pareja; la verdad es que era una bipolar de primera

- Eres una amargada – me dijo, mientras se daba la vuelta enojada – vengo feliz de haber visto a Britt y lo primero que encuentro eres tú y tu humor – en cuanto escuche " Britt " mi cuerpo reacciono automáticamente.

- ¿Brittany?... – me levante rápidamente del sofá - ¿viste a Britt?, ¿Cómo está?, ¿Qué te dijo?

- Uhm – se volteo a verme y me dio una sonrisa cínica – creo que no vale la pena contarte, no quiero que me quites la felicidad con uno de tus típicos comentarios.

- ¡no!... no… - conteste rápidamente mientras caminaba hacia ella – no diré nada, lo prometo

- Si la extrañas, ¿por qué no vas a verla tú? – me pregunto seria, ella era la única que sabía de la relación que teníamos britt y yo.

- No la extraño… - me quede pensando en esas palabras – además de que no se para que la tendría que ver.

- Ay hermanita, eres una tonta – me dijo, mientras me daba palmaditas en el hombro

- ¿Me vas a dejar de insultar y contarme de una vez por todas? – la verdad es que me estaba encabronando realmente, pero eran más mis ganas de saber de Britt.

- No lo mereces pero… creo que hare una excepción – me sonrío – pues… ¡ está muy bien!, ¡de hecho mejor de lo que la he visto nunca!, esta radiante, no para de sonreír; creo que a diferencia de otros a ella no le hace falta sexo en su vida – comenzó a reír, y no sé cómo pero sentí perfectamente como mi sangre hervía.

- Me imagino – le dije molesta, no podía creer la traición de parte de la rubia

- Y es que con su novio ¿Quién no? – Rachel suspiro audiblemente y yo tenía ganas de romper algo

- ¿lo conociste?, ¿Cómo es? – las palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensarlas

- ¡Es perfecto!, en serio San que si no tuviera a mi Quinn hermosa; haría cola tras Britt para esperar por ese chico y por ese cuerpo – yo solo rodé los ojos pero seguí escuchando – ¡sus bíceps!, ¡esa hermosa piel bronceada!, y esa sonrisa… ahhh me vuelven loca… que diga, ¡vuelven loca a Britt! – dijo rápidamente mientras se sonrojaba, apuesto a que se le iría el color de la cara si Quinn se enterara todo lo que está diciendo el hobbit.

- Basta Rachel, no puedo creer que puedas perder la compostura por un tipo cualquiera – le dije molesta mientras me dirigía a la puerta – además he decidido que no me importa…

- ¡Pero qué pesada! – me grito Rach desde la habitación; creo que debería de quitarles las llaves de mi departamento, porque tal pareciera que ni aquí tenía privacidad.

Azote la puerta de mi departamento, para dirigirme a un tranquilo paseo que esperara arreglara mi enojo. Comencé a caminar a través de las calles, sin rumbo ni dirección; en este momento solo éramos mi pensamiento y yo, no entendía porque me había molestado tanto lo que dijo Rach; no podían ser celos de hermana, ella estaba con Quinn desde hace ya tres años y desde su adolescencia he soportado todo lo que dice cuando ve a alguien por la calle ¿Pero entonces que me pasaba?, los celos no podían ser tampoco por Britt; era cierto que fuimos más que amigas pero yo estaba segura que no estaba enamorada de ella, cierto, la pasábamos muy bien juntas aun sin tener sexo; pero ninguna estaba enamorada de la otra, es por eso que nuestra relación había funcionado, porque no había amor que se interpusiera entre nosotras.

¿ Me molestaba que Brittany tuviera una relación y yo no? era la única solución que encontraba, pero yo no quería ninguna relación; ni ninguna pareja a mi lado. Sentía como cada vez mi frustración crecía más y más.

Y sin pensarlo me encontré en un lugar conocido; no podía creer que hubiera caminado directo hasta aquí sin ni siquiera proponérmelo, estos problemas con Britt me estaban afectando a tal medida que me hacían hasta llegar a su departamento como una maldita acosadora. Y es que aquí me encontraba justo a unos metros de la puerta que tan conocida se me hacía y de la cual en esos últimos tiempos ya pasaba sin anunciarme.

Me quede estática; no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera sabía por qué había venido hasta aquí; ¿podría pasar a verla como en los viejos tiempos? ¿Podría recibirme o su novio se molestaría si se llegaba a enterar? bueno ella era mi amiga ante todo ¿no?, y el pasarla a visitar no significaba exactamente que acabaríamos teniendo sexo – que tampoco me molestaría si así fuera – pero podría tener tan solo una plática normal con mi amiga.

Estaba pensando en cuál sería la mejor excusa que podría dar para mi visita tan inesperada, que ni siquiera me fije cuando una camioneta se estaciono en la acera a unos metros donde me encontraba y justo enfrente del departamento de Britt; solo me percate de un chico que bajo de ahí, con un enorme ramo de rosas entre las manos. No quiero decirlo, pero me escondí cual niñita cobarde tras unos arbustos; el chico de mensajería se fue acercando poco a poco a la puerta de Britt, sentía como mi corazón latía fuertemente, en unos momentos más saldría a recibir las flores que seguramente le había enviado su novio.

¡Y ahí estaba!, wow se veía hermosa; bueno eso era algo típico en ella pero llevaba ya tiempo sin verla así que nuevamente me sentí cautivada por su belleza como el primer día que la vi. Desde la distancia en que estaba me pude percatar perfectamente como una sonrisa gigantesca apareció en su cara al ver el arreglo floral, tomo las flores con rapidez y aun sin dejar de olerlas y aspirar ese aroma que yo podía jurar que por más dulce que fuera nunca se compararía con el de ella, firmo el papel de entregado que le tendió el mensajero; después con un movimiento de manos se despidió de ese mensajero y entro rápidamente a su departamento. En ese momento me di cuenta que no podía llegar y verla, Rachel tenía razón ella se veía malditamente feliz, y yo no podía ser quien arruinara su felicidad; ella no se merecía eso, si lo que quería era amar y serle fiel a su novio, yo lo respetaría. Di vuelta de ese lugar sin mirar atrás, también me había dado cuenta de que extrañaba a Brittany; si la extrañaba ¡ya estaba dicho!, a buen momento me di cuenta que la extrañaba y que la tenía que dejar de ver; tenía que ser buen perdedor, aunque la extrañara a ella y nuestros momentos juntas era obvio que ella no.

Esa mirada que había visto momento atrás, solo la había visto una vez cuando estuvimos juntos; y fue en una ocasión en que sin pensarlo le compre un helado cuando fui a buscarla al salir de su trabajo; la verdad había sido que había comprado uno para mí pero me di cuenta que sería grosero de mi parte ir a buscar a Britt comiendo un helado mientras a ella no le llevaba nada. Nunca más le había obsequiado algo, porque nunca quise que ella o yo malinterpretáramos lo que teníamos; y ella tampoco nunca me dio nada así que supuse que pensaba igual que yo. Pero era obvio que con lo que acababa de ver, que se parecía a las demás chicas; a ella también le gustaban los detalles románticos en una relación.

Cuando llegue a mi departamento tras un suspiro me tire en el sillón; Rachel había desaparecido y la verdad no podría importarme menos, me sentía peor ahora que hace rato cuando salí, hace rato había salido enojada pero ahora estaba triste y sin duda eso se sentía mucho peor que cualquier otra cosa.

La semana paso lentamente, a pesar de que el trabajo estuvo agitado; tenía poco tiempo para pensar en mi vida personal, pero cuando ese momento volvía me hundía terriblemente. Había decidido no buscar a Britt nunca más, pero eso no significaba que dejara de pensar en ella; cada vez ella ocupaba más espacio, era como un tumor que iba creciendo muy rápidamente y el que me provocaba dolor de tan solo pensar en él.

Rachel ya me había preguntado que me pasaba y a pesar de que yo le había contestado que estaba bien; estoy segura que no me creyó, y estaba aún más segura que sabía que la causa era brittany, porque aun cuando ella se ofreció a platicarme de britt, yo me negué rotundamente; quería saber acerca de ella pero no se me antojaba ni un cachito saber algo respecto a su novio.

- Santana – me llamo Quinn que venía caminando hacia mí junto a Kurt – hemos hecho una votación y has sido la ganadora.

- ¿Ganadora? – pregunte, esto no me olía nada bien - ¿de qué?

- Te has ganado el enorme honor de ir a comprar el almuerzo – me dijo sonriente Kurt y yo solo rodee los ojos

- No tengo hambre – les dije – así que su votación me vale.

- Sanny… – me llamo Quinn con su voz de perrito lastimero que solo funcionaba con Rachel – Kurt y yo hemos tenido guardia desde ayer, y estamos realmente cansados; anda por favor.

- ¿Por qué simplemente no me comen a mí? – les señale

- Es que se me antoja comida italiana – me dijo Kurt mientras bostezaba- La verdad es que este par siempre me hacía reír

- Por favor – Kurt casi suplico, y se me ocurrió que no me vendría mal un paseo hasta el restaurante de comida italiana; no importa que fuera en auto.

- Está bien – acepte – pero con la condición que ustedes me inviten la comida.

- Por supuesto – contestaron al unisonó.

Después de que me entregaran el dinero me dirigí al estacionamiento donde había dejado mi auto, cuando estaba a punto de arrancar mi celular comenzó a timbrar, estuve tentada a no contestar porque por el timbre sabía que era mi Rachel; pero me arrepentí de este pensamiento, tal vez fuera algo serio.

- Rach, ¿Qué pasa? – le conteste

- ¿Qué no puedo llamar a mi hermanita a su trabajo? – Contestó haciéndose la digna y yo solo rodé mis ojos, no había ninguna emergencia - ¿o es que estas ocupada, ehh pillina?

- Claro que no hermana – conteste enojada ante el tono que le puso a su último comentario – voy a comprar comida italiana para tu novia y Kurt, que el unicornio anda de antojo.

- ¿Comida italiana? – me preguntó

- Si – conteste - ¿quieres tú también?

- Gracias hermanita, muy dulce de tu parte; pero vine a ver a Britt; tal vez le diga que pidamos algo para comer aquí en su trabajo – en cuanto oí que dijo Britt, deje de poner atención a todo lo demás.

- ¿Estás con ella ahora? – le pregunte, y espero que eso no haya sonado tan ansioso para ella, como sonó para mí.

- Si, ¿Por qué?, ¿quieres hablar con ella?

- No, no, no – le conteste rápidamente, no sabría ni que decirle.

- Ok, te manda saludos – me dijo y yo sentí que comenzaba a flotar en una nube.

- Yo… yo… también – apenas y le pude contestar.

- Bueno, te dejo hermanita; porque quiere que la acompañe a comprar un par de cosillas.

- Ok – le conteste, y ella colgó inmediatamente. ¡Vaya!, el hobbit ni siquiera me dijo que era lo que quería hablar conmigo.

Decir que no me encontraba un poco más alegre después de saber que me había mandado saludos sería una vil mentira; ¡parecía una maldita adolescente, que se emocionaba por que la chica de sus sueños se volteaba a mirarla! ¿Qué jodidos pasaba por mi cabeza?; no estaba enamorada de Brittany, ¿Por qué reaccionaba así?

No quise seguir pensando en eso, solo disfrute ese pequeño momento de felicidad; momento que se extinguió cuando al salir del restaurante, vi perfectamente como Britt y Rachel salían de la tienda contigua ambas riendo; todo estaría perfecto si la tienda de a lado no fuera una de lencería y britt no fuera la que llevara la bolsa de compras.

- Estoy segura que con eso te divertirás toda la noche – le dijo entre risas Rachel a la rubia, ninguna se había percatado de mi presencia; Britt rio divertida y un lindo sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, yo me había quedado de pie mientras las veía; y en ese momento Rachel me vio - ¡Santana!, ¡que sorpresa!

- Ho… hola – apenas y pude decir, no podía dejar de mirar a la rubia; su sonrojo aumento a un nivel insospechado supongo que cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había escuchado

– Hola Britt-Britt.

- Hola San – bajo la mirada mientras mordía su labio inferior.

- Wow, cuando me dijiste que comprarías comida italiana no pensé que fuera aquí – comenzó a decirme mi hermana.

- Siempre la compramos aquí – la sorpresa poco a poco fue dando lugar a el enojo; Brittany compraba lencería para ese idiota – la sorprendida soy yo; nunca pensé encontrarlas aquí – señale la tienda mientras miraba a britt.

- No sabes muchas cosas de mí Santana – alzo su celeste mirada mientras en su rostro aparecía la misma mueca de la última vez que estuvimos juntas.

- Al parecer no – le conteste – me alegra que se diviertan – aunque trate de sonar sarcástica creo que lo único que conseguí es decirlo dolida.

- Pues ya ves que si – me sonrío Rachel – pero estoy segura que quien más se divertirá no sere yo precisamente– volteo a verla – con toda la ropa que compraste , yo solo digo.

- Rach… no… - Brittany comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras la veía – mejor vámonos ya.

- ¡Qué prisa tienes rubia!, tienes toda la noche por delante.

- ¡Rachel! - britt lucia muy avergonzada y yo ya no comprendía nada – basta…

- Ah por cierto San – Rachel me miro – ya le he preguntado al novio de Britt por una amiga que tenga; para que la conozcas.

- ¡¿Qué?! – le dije molesta - ¿Qué carajo hablas? – Brittany solo abrió enormemente sus ojos.

- Lo que escuchaste hermana – me dijo Rachel tranquilamente – ya te dije que te hace falta alguien con quien follar, para que se te baje lo amargada.

- No estoy amargada – le dije mucho más molesta de lo que pretendía, no podía creer las cosas que estaba diciendo; y aún más frente a Britt.

– y no necesito de tú ayuda para encontrar alguien con quien follar, ¿no es cierto Brittany?

- Estoy segura de eso Santana – me contesto enojada; sé que fue un golpe bajo lo que había dicho, y dirigido a quien no tenía ninguna culpa; pero la verdad ya estaba muy molesta y no lo pensé

– espero y te diviertas al menos la mitad de lo que yo lo haré.

- Te puedo apostar que si – le dije en un gruñido mientras daba la vuelta y me alejaba de ellas sin decir ni adiós.

Del coraje no supe ni como llegue al trabajo, y prácticamente les arroje la bolsa de comida sobre la mesa, no hice caso alguno cuando me preguntaron que me pasaba; solo salí de ahí sin ver atrás.

¡Ok! Ya sabía lo que me pasaba, tampoco era tan estúpido; sabía a la perfección que lo que había experimentado hace unos minutos eran celos… ¡sí! ¡Celos! Y por culpa de alguien que ni siquiera conocía. ¡Maldita sea! Esta era la peor forma de enterarse que sentía algo por aquella rubia bailarina; y es que sí, lo sentía. Era mejor ya no seguirlo negando, sentía algo por ella y aunque aún no le encontraba el nombre a este sentimiento sabía que ya tenía tiempo presente; el sentimiento no había llegado en este momento, ni ayer, ni la semana pasada; posiblemente ya se encontraba desde antes que nos dejáramos de ver, y como la idiota que era apenas me daba cuenta de él.

Las siguientes dos semanas me las pase aún más deprimida si eso era posible; no hay que decir que eso de conseguir sexo fácil era totalmente una mentira y sinceramente no era porque alguna chica me hubiera rechazado era simplemente porque yo no quería; había descubierto mis sentimientos por Brittany, no planeaba mancharlos con ninguna calentura; no importaba que no tuviera porque ser fiel, yo no le haría eso a Brittany.

Y debo de admitir que una noche casi lo hago, pero reaccione a tiempo; definitivamente el alcohol y la depresión por una mujer no son nada buenos. Recuerdo como en esa noche casi termine con todo el alcohol de la ciudad…

Después de haber estado toda la tarde decidiéndome entre sí hacerlo o no; tome de una vez por todas el teléfono y marque al departamento de Britt, necesitaba pedirle perdón por la estupidez que le dije la vez pasada; solo esperaba que ella no me colgara en cuanto escuchara mi voz. Mis manos temblaban al momento de marcar, y sentía un sudor frio recorrer mi nuca, espere pacientemente como el teléfono marco una y otra y después otra vez, al parecer no estaba en casa; suspire, tendría que dejarle un mensaje de voz pero me quede totalmente paralizada cuando escuche el mensaje de su buzón… "Hola soy Brittany, en este momento no me encuentro en casa… o está teniendo mucho sexo – se escuchó una voz masculina al otro lado que no logre identificar – sshhss no digas eso… – se volvió a escuchar la voz de Britt entre risas – ¡y es conmigo!... – volvió a decir el imbécil ese – ¡calla!... jajajaja… ¡déjame tu mensaje!"

Luego de escuchar eso, como no ponerme a llorar como niñita y tomar hasta que mi cuerpo dijera ¡basta! Y es que después de admitir lo que sentía por aquella hermosa mujer las cosas resultaron más fáciles de comprender; me di cuenta de todas esas pequeñas cosas que había ignorado en su momento. Con mi rubia era tan fácil conversar, su manera de ver la vida me sorprendía y me gustaba; ella luchaba por ser feliz a cada momento y yo le admiraba eso, pues no había problema en su vida que le impidiera sonreír. Cada vez que alguna de las dos tenía un problema la otra lo escuchaba y de ser posible la aconsejaba; o si estaba triste la consolaba; si estaba feliz lo compartía. Siempre había sido así. Estar con ella se sentía tan natural, tan correcto; ahora podía decirlo, estaba completamente enamorada de mi amiga con derechos.

¿Pero que hacía ahora?, muy bien yo había admitido mis sentimientos ¿pero ella? Ella no sentía nada por mí, ella es feliz a lado de ese hombre – que insisto en que no sé ni cómo se llama –. Tenía que averiguarlo, necesitaba saber qué hombre tenía mi Britt a su lado; si se podía confiar en él, si estaba segura en sus brazos. La quería y su seguridad era lo principal para mí.

Esta semana la empresa haría una cena y todos estábamos invitados; no tenía las más mínimas ganas de asistir, pero fue hasta que Rachel me dijo que Britt asistiría que me convenció de enfundarme en un vestido y por fin conocer al novio de mi rubia.

Mis ojos se posaron inmediatamente en ella cuando llego a la cena; se veía absolutamente hermosa, el color de su vestido la favorecía tanto, además que con su peinado, maquillaje, zapatos parecía una autentica princesa. Me quede embelesada viéndola; hasta que me percate que había llegado sola, espere un momento más para ver si su novio llegaba después; y cuando me di cuenta que no, camine hacia ella para saludarla.

- Hola – tuve suerte de encontrar mi voz – te ves hermosa

- Hola San – se sonrojo – muchas gracias, tú también te ves muy guapa.

- Discúlpame por lo del otro día – no la había visto desde nuestro encuentro en la tienda de lencería – fui muy grosera y tú no lo merecías.

- No te preocupes – me sonrío y yo sentí que estaba en el cielo – ya está olvidado.

- Aun así, creo que debo pedir disculpas a la manera antigua; ¿quieres bailar conmigo? – agregue rápidamente antes de que ella malinterpretara mis palabras – si tu novio no se enoja, claro está.

- Ah… mi novio – miro nerviosa a su alrededor – no… él no… no vino.

- Ah, perfecto entonces – le dije sinceramente - ¿quieres bailar?

- Claro.

No podía estar mas contenta, debía de agradecerle a Rach el que me haya convencido de venir; gracias a eso estaba bailando con Britt sin ningún novio que se interpusiera entre nosotras. Bailamos por unos minutos hasta que la música cambio y le sugerí ir por algo para beber; mientras ambos tomábamos una copa de Champagne yo sentía que no había estado tan bien desde la última vez que estuvimos juntas. En ningún momento de nuestra conversación habíamos mencionado a su novio, y por mi, mucho mejor.

- Mis papás vendrán a visitarme – me dijo – y me preguntaron por ti.

- ¿Enserio? – Solo una vez había visto a sus padres, y debo decir que no los conocí de la mejor manera – ¿todavía siguen molestos?- Solo mi papá – me sonrío – mi mamá me ha dicho que te pregunte qué ejercicio es el que haces para tener tan buen trasero.

- No puede ser – estoy segura que me sonroje, y Britt comenzó a reír, sobra decir en que condición me encontraron cuando llegaron de sorpresa al departamento de su hija, mientras yo salía de la ducha. – deja de reír, eso fue muy vergonzoso.

- No tienes que avergonzarte – me decía mientras seguía riendo, yo la seguí – ya sabes como es mi mamá.

- ¡Brittany! ¡Aquí estas! – mi hermana se apareció de repente – ¿por qué no me avisaste que habías llegado?

- Porque yo la secuestre desde que llego – le dije mientras tomaba a Britt de la cintura para acercarla a mí, sonreí cuando ella no se opuso a ese gesto.

- Britt ¿y tu novio?, pensé que iba a venir contigo.

- No vino – contesto seria.

- Tal vez debería de llamarle para convencerlo – Rachel saco su celular, pero rápidamente Brittany la detuvo.

- ¡Rachel basta! – no había visto a britt reaccionar así nunca – el no quiso venir y punto.

- Está bien – contesto Rachel – pero creo que deberías venir a la mesa con nosotros en vez de estar aquí sola.

- No está sola – le dije seria, me estaba sorprendiendo en verdad la actitud de mi hermana, pareciera que me quisiera separar de Britt a propósito – ¿continuamos bailando Britt-Britt?

- Claro – me sonrío y volteo a ver a Rachel – "gracias" amiga, pero yo me las arreglo sola.

- Como quieras – Rachel se fue molesta.

- ¿Qué le pasa a mi hermana?

- No lo sé – me contesto - ¿vamos a bailar?

- No tienes que pedirlo dos veces – le sonreí, mientras la tomaba de la mano rumbo a la pista.

Tenerla entre mis brazos se sentía tan natural, tan maravilloso; era como si ella tuviera la medida perfecta de mis brazos ya que estos encontraban el lugar exacto donde abrazarla; ninguna dijo nada por unos minutos. Quería tanto poder volver a besarla, volver a sentir sus labios contra los míos, volver a sentir cada hermosa curva de su cuerpo con mis manos;

pero no podía volver a hacerlo, ella ya no era libre y yo no robaría nada de su cuerpo que ella no me diera libremente. Por otra parte, en verdad me sorprendía que su novio no hubiera venido y que ella se mostrara tan reticente a hablar de él; tal vez habían terminado y si era así, debía de hablar con ella.

- ¿Quieres salir al balcón un momento? – le pregunte a su oído, sonreí cuando sentí el estremecimiento de Brittany.

- Si – apenas y susurro.

Le tome la mano y nos dirigimos hacia una de las puertas que daba a un balcón desde donde se podía ver la ciudad de noche, cuando llegamos la voltee hacia mí, mientras me

quitaba mi abrigo y se lo ponía en los hombros para que no tuviera frio.

- Gracias .

- le sonreí – ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

- Si claro – contesto rápidamente – ¿qué pasa?

- ¿Está todo bien? – Era mejor hablar claro – no lo sé, entre tú y tú novio.

- ¿Qué? – Bajo la mirada - ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Porque me interesas princesa – tome su mentón entre mis dedos y alce su rostro – y quiero saber si algo te preocupa.

- No es nada, está todo bien.

- ¿Cómo se llama? – No pude seguir aguantando - ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? – Me miro seria – no le veo lo importante.

- Quiero saber con quién estas – Le fui sincera – te quiero, y quiero saber si la persona que elegiste para estar a tu lado te merece.

- Lo hace – me dijo – estoy bien San, créeme.

- ¿Por qué no me quieres decir cómo se llama? – me confundía esta actitud de su parte.

- Porque no le veo lo importante Santana– se volteo dándome la espalda.

- Las únicas razones por la que no me dirías su nombre son: porque tiene un nombre realmente feo – sonreí – o porque lo conozco – Britt no me contesto nada, y mi peor temor se iba haciendo realidad – dime su nombre, creo que lo merezco.

- ¿Por qué? – Volteo a verme y en sus ojos habían lagrimas - ¿Por qué crees que lo mereces?

- Porque hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntas, ¿Quién es él, por qué te rehúsas tanto a decirme el nombre? – la tome de la cintura para que no se alejara– no me digas que es el idiota de "Sam boca de trucha Evans".

- Basta –Britt seguía llorando – no quiero hablar de eso.

-Princesa, ¿dime qué pasa? – le pregunte realmente preocupada, la actitud que tenía no demostraba a una novia feliz.

- San… la verdad yo… - me miro y cuando estaba a punto de hablar su celular comenzó a sonar fuertemente – disculpa.

Abrió su pequeño bolso de mano y saco su celular, se quedó extrañada viendo la pantalla un segundo, pero finalmente contesto tratando de arreglar su voz.

- Hola… ¿Qué pasa?... sí, sigo en la fiesta… no, no puedo ahora… no, ya te lo dije… no, no es necesario… para… - por su voz se encontraba a punto de soltar lagrimas otra vez y yo di un paso hacia ella – no lo sé… - suspiro – está bien… te espero afuera… sí, gracias… yo también te amo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte tratando de fingir lo más posible que las últimas palabras que le había dicho a ese tipo no me habían afectado.

- Es… es mi novio – contesto mientras se quitaba el abrigo de sus hombros – pasara por mí, debo irme.

- No tienes por qué hacerlo – le dije – si no quieres.

- No lo entiendes Santana, debo hacerlo.

- No, no debes – la atraje hacia mí – no debes hacer nada que no quieras… brittany yo…

Justo cuando estaba a punto de decirle que la amaba y que era todo para mí, ella silencio mis labios con un beso; intenso y rudo que tarde un segundo en contestarle, a pesar de que este beso era el que había esperado hace ya más de un mes; no me supo feliz, había tristeza en él, tristeza que no me gusto ni un poco. Más rápido de lo que quisiera, se alejó de mí y corrió hacia la entrada; no pude hacer nada para detenerla, llego antes al elevador y yo comencé a correr escaleras abajo; debía conocer a ese tipo para saber si podía hacerle daño a mi ángel.

Justo cuando llegue al lobby, vi cómo se metía en un mercedes negro, con los vidrios polarizados; la última mirada la dirigió hacia mí, y en sus ojos había lagrimas que no dejaban de derramarse.

No me iba a comportar como una tonta en un momento como este, así que hice lo que tenía que hacer, mande a traer mi automóvil y me fui en dirección hacia su departamento; no sabía si ahí era donde se habían dirigido, pero la esperaría ahí hasta que llegara.

No sabía cómo era el novio de Brittany, tal vez era un loco maniático que la maltrataba y por eso había comenzado a llorar, no podía dejarla sola con alguien como él, esa chica se había convertido en la razón de mi existencia y yo moriría antes de dejar que le pasara algo.

Cuando llegue, me sorprendió no ver el automóvil afuera pero si la luz del departamento encendida; significaba que había alguien ahí. Corrí rápidamente hacia la entrada y toque insistentemente.

- Basta Rachel… ya estas contenta… lo hice… ¡lo hice! –Brittany grito antes de abrir la puerta, pero al verme, sus ojos se abrieron como platos - ¡Santana!... ¿Qué, que estás haciendo aquí?

- ¡Brittany! – fue un alivio verla sana y salva; que la estreche entre mis brazos y comencé a repartirle besos por todo su rostro, menos sus labios - ¿estás bien?, ¿no te ha hecho nada?... ¿Dónde está el hijo de puta? – entre al departamento rápidamente, este tipo me tendría que oír.

- ¡San!... ¿Qué haces? –Britt corrió a mi lado – no, no hay nadie.

- Pero ¿donde está…? - como me encabronaba no saber su nombre – ¿Cómo se llama ese cabrón?

- ¡tranquilizate! – Katniss sonrío ante mis palabras – aquí solo estamos tu y yo.

- Pero… él… tú… saliste llorando… - no sabía que estaba pasando y cada vez me encontraba más confundida - ¿Qué está pasando?

- no sé cómo explicártelo –se veía nerviosa y comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro – creo que lo mejor será que te vayas.

- ¿Qué pasa?, enserio que ya no sé qué es lo que está pasando contigo, con Rachel, con tu novio…

- Mi novio… - se quedó de pie frente a mí, me miro un segundo y bajo su vista – esa es otra cuestión.

- Mira Brittany, yo fui una idiota al no darme cuenta de lo que significas para mí; pero no por eso voy a dejar que algún imbécil te haga daño.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Qué… estás diciendo? – me miro sorprendida.

- Que lo lamento… - este era el momento de la verdad – lamento todo lo que te hice; eres muy importante para mí, te convertiste en mi vida y yo soy una tonta por no darme cuenta hasta este momento. Sé que ahora tu estas con él, y la verdad él debe saber que es un jodido afortunado por ser el dueño de tu corazón; es algo que yo desearía, pero no voy a permitir que…

- Espera… - me callo Britt- ¿tú desearías?

- Britt… princesa– tome su rostro entre mis manos – no sé cómo decirte esto porque nunca lo había sentido, pero… estoy completamente enamorada de ti... siempre lo he estado pero soy tan ciega que no me di cuenta hasta que te perdí.

Dos lágrimas solitarias salieron de los ojos de mi rubia, y yo se las limpie con mis pulgares - ¿Por qué yo?

- ¿Por qué no? – Le sonreí – eres increíble, como amiga y como mujer, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y estoy tan triste de haberte perdido, y aunque sea tarde debo decirlo al menos una vez...te amo.

- San… - ella me sonrío aun llorando – yo…

- Tú no tienes que decir nada Britt… sé que estas enamorada, y no me planeo meter en tu relación; pero quiero que sepas que aquí estoy para ti… por siempre… si no voy a poder estar contigo como pareja, deseo estarlo como amiga. Nunca estarás sola – me quede callada analizando lo que le iba a decir – es por eso que necesito saber quién es él; no voy a dejar que la chica que quiero, este en riesgo de ser lastimada por un patán.

- Eso no es necesario– me sonrío.

- ¿Por qué no me quieres decirme quién es? No entiendo porque tanto misterio respecto a él. ¡Necesito saberlo!

- Él es… - bajo su mirada mientras susurraba su nombre que no pude escuchar su nombre.

- ¿Quién?

- Es… - volvió a bajar la voz.

-Britt dime de una puta vez quien es…

- ¡No es nadie Santana!... ¡Es mi imaginación! – Gritó fuertemente - ¿estás satisfecha?... ya te lo dije, ¡por fin!

- ¿Qué?– Ahora si realmente no comprendía que pasaba - ¿cómo que no es nadie?

- ¡Pues eso!, que no es nadie – bajo la mirada y se alejó de mi - ¡que todo fue una estúpida mentira!

- No… no comprendo… -

- Desde que nos conocimos San… - me miro – me has gustado, pero cuando empezamos con ese estúpido trato, me enamore de ti; pero yo a ti no te interesaba ni un poco… entonces paso, tuvimos sexo y cuando hablamos al día siguiente sobre lo que había pasado – me miro como tratando de saber si recordaba, sí lo hacía; esa vez le dije que no quería nada con nadie

– me di cuenta que la única manera de estar a tu lado, era así, solo teniendo sexo. Y lo acepte.

- Pero… - yo no podía hablar de la impresión

- Con el paso del tiempo, el sentimiento que tenia por ti solo se intensifico; te convertiste en mi vida, no hacía nada sin pensar en ti. Te convertiste en mi mundo sin que me diera cuenta. Me dedicaba a llorar porque sabía que tú no sentías, ni sentirías nada por mí.

- Amor… - camine hacia ella, pero me detuvo; quería pedirle disculpas por tanto sufrimiento que le hice pasar.

- Déjame terminar, he guardado esto tanto tiempo que necesito decírtelo o explotaré – me calle –Rachel era mi única confidente, y ella ya me había dicho más de una vez que te dejara; que no merecías el amor que sentía por ti… pero yo no podía… hasta…

- Hasta esa noche que me dijiste que saldrías con alguien más – acabe su frase.

- Sí… a Rach se le ocurrió, que ya que no podía dejarte; deberíamos de probar si podías llegar a sentir algo por mí; ella pensaba de hecho a que te dieras cuenta de que ya lo sentías… lo decidí justo en ese momento, aun no puedo creer que lo haya hecho.

- ¿Te inventaste un novio? – no sabía si sentirme aliviada o enojada conmigo misma de no haberme dado cuenta de todo esto por sí sola.

- Por favor no hagas que suene tan patético como es – sonrío triste.

- Britt… - me acerque a ella – no te debes sentir mal cariño, yo soy la idiota que de no haber sido por eso jamás me hubiera dado cuenta, pero no entiendo… todas esas cosas…las flores… la ropa… el mensaje en tu teléfono…

- Invento – sonrío avergonzada –Rachel me ayudo en todo eso…

- ¿Las flores…? – pregunté.

- Ella me llamo cuando tú saliste de tu departamento y te siguió, cuando se dio cuenta que venias hacia aquí, me mando flores; yo solo tenía que poner una sonrisa enorme al momento de recibirlas.

- La lencería…

- Ese día que te llamo, tú le dijiste que irías a comprar comida italiana; e insistió en que entráramos en esa tienda, para que al salir, nos topáramos "accidentalmente" contigo. La ropa que me hizo comprar sigue en una bolsa al fondo de mi armario

- El mensaje en tu teléfono…

- Uhmm… esto es totalmente vergonzoso – se sonrojo profundamente mientras se mordía el labio inferior – esa solamente era una grabación de la voz de Josh Hutcherson

- ¿Josh Hutcherson? – pregunte sonriendo, mi rubia estaba completamente loca, pero no me importaba, la amaba.

- Debería decir que esa también fue idea de Rachel, pero sería una terrible mentira… soy patética

- No… no sabes las noches que pase despierta imaginándote en los bazos de otro.

- Lo lamento.

- Pero aun no me queda una cosa clara – la tenía entre mis brazos, y eso se sentía tan bien - ¿y esta noche?... ¿el auto que te llego a traer?

- Rachel– sonrío – la llamada era de ella, ella me había dicho que no debería de quedarme a solas contigo porque estaba segura que caería en tus brazos nuevamente, supongo que tenía razón; nos vio en el balcón y me llamo, me convenció de seguir con el plan y ella mando a traer el auto para mí.

- No sé si estar enojada o agradecida con esa enana que tanto tiempo libre tiene.

- lo hizo pensando en mí, no te enojes con ella. Quería que siguiéramos con el plan hasta que supiéramos si podías sentir algo por mí.

- Britt, princesa… no sabes cómo te amo – la mire a los ojos – por favor permíteme estar a tu lado, como tu amiga, como tu novia, como todo. Solo quiero amarte, hacerte feliz y dormirme para despertar contigo cada día decirte que te amo y que quiero seas mia…

- San… - ella me miro feliz a través de esos hermosos ojos celeste –siempre has sido y siempre serás tú. Te amo

Tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo mire fijamente antes de acercarla a mí y besarla; besarla como debería haberla besado todo el tiempo desde que la conocí, la amaba, esa era la verdad; había decidido que no importaba como había pasado ¡la amaba!, y ella me amaba a mí; solo alguien que ama tanto se atrevería a hacer lo que ella hizo, solo alguien que me ama tanto sufre lo que ella sufrió con tal de hacerme reaccionar.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?– le pregunte cuando nos separamos pero sin despegar nuestras frentes.

- Claro que sí – sonrío y me beso otra vez –mis padres se emocionaran con la noticia.

- Creo que nunca me repondré de esa vergüenza.

- Puedo ayudarte a superarla – me guiño un ojo, y sentí como el calor aumentaba entre mis piernas aumentaba

- ¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso? – le sonreí.

- Aun no he estrenado esa lencería…

- Pues creo que no tiene caso que este escondida por más tiempo – la bese mientras la tomaba en brazos para dirigirnos a su habitación, ese lugar que tan bien conocía, y que tanto extrañaba.


End file.
